warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Alternate Prophecy Roleplay
This is free to RP in, and cats do not have to be in the same area or doing the same way. Run by 4pinkbear. Basically, it's a re-run through the prophecies, but non-canon. Every mate and kits born have to be canon, like you cannot have your cat choose another mate, have different kits, etc. I'm personally starting at 4th Generation Prpohecy. I wanted to re-run several things with Richtofen that I wished I hadn't done, like some of his background, but it will not count as canon. Sorry, but what's done is done D: Non-Canon Differences *Samantha is now a villain *Richtofen is still partially evil, and holds several grudges with cats of his past. He never dies twice, and is not kidnapped AS often. *Richtofen also was turned in to the Dark Forest by Maxis, rather than originally being completely tricked by Hawkfrost. *Also, Richtofen is presented as a loner, not a rogue. RPG A brown-and-green tom trudged up the snowy path, winds whipping in his face. He let out a low growl. "Maxis vill pay for his arrogance." he snapped, eyes gleaming. Violet Don't feed the plants! 20:57, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC, this was a canon part when Phoenixfeather put up a protective barrier to keep out Dark Forest cats, remember? Hard to, but it happened XD) Phoenixfeather put up a barrier. The brown-and-green tom kept moving along the snow path. "I hate ze Dark Forest. I hate Hawkfrost. He used me. Vhat a liar and a drama queen! Seriously, he vas annoying." he meowed, and slammed headfirst into the invisible barrier. Lavenderheart meowed, "Oh no! Someone was hit by the barrier!" She padded out, taking it down quickly, and pulling the tom inside. Violet Don't feed the plants! 21:06, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather stared at the tom. "Who is he?" she hissed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 21:10, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Vhat ze hell happened?" he spat, jumping to his paws. His eyes, that were red, turned pale brown. "Hello, I'm Dr. Richtofen." he mewed, filled with curiousity. Violet Don't feed the plants! 21:18, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm Phoenixfeather. This is Hikari, Zoey, Sunsetstar, Lightningheart and Snowheart, some of my friends," Phoenixfeather greeted, semi-cautiously. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 21:25, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- The tom had several open cuts, and broken chains stuck to his paws. "What happened to you?" Lavenderheart meowed, eyes narrowed. "Vell, long story short: Dark Forest imprisoned me for my unique talents and I just escaped." Violet Don't feed the plants! 21:28, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather's tail bushed out. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 21:31, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ah, zey vere chasing me, too, but zey lost me. Zhey all make fools of zhemzelves, chasing a clever cat like me." he mewed. Violet Don't feed the plants! 21:33, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Any wounds you need treated?" Hikari asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 21:36, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nah, I'll be fine. After 65 years of timetravel, I'm still vell." he mewed. "Wait-65 years!?" Lavenderheart shrieked. "Oh, yeah, forgot to mention, I vorked at Der Riese. You've probably never heard of it." he mewed. Violet Don't feed the plants! 21:38, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather shrugged. "He's got a point." ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 21:43, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Screw my brozzer, Maxis, he can go die in a hole. He flippin turned me in to ze Dark Forest!" Richtofen spat, and then calmed down. "I may be stuck here a vhile. Is zis place safe vrom ze Dark Forest? No? I can leave, I'm just lonely. I haven't ever had a friend who didn't turn against me." Richtofen explained. Violet Don't feed the plants! 22:21, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "This place is safe from the Dark Forest," Phoenixfeather confirmed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 22:27, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen sighed in relief. "Thank god!" he mewed, in relief. Violet Don't feed the plants! 22:27, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather nodded. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 22:29, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Faolanwolf's eyes narrowed. "We can't trust this cat-he's different than usual cats, and even from us." he snarled. Richtofen scoffed. "Insulting!" he spat. Violet Don't feed the plants! 22:32, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen's eyes quickly turned bright pink. "Oh joy!" he squealed, and padded away, deeper into the cave. A honey-blonde tom bursted into the room, a dark green tom and a pale blue tom padded in. "Is Richtofen in here? Has he gone mad yet!?" the honey-blonde one demanded, eyes dark with seriousness. Violet Don't feed the plants! 23:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "In the back." Lavenderheart meowed. "Richtofen! You nut! Where have you been all these years?" the honey-blonde tom meowed. "Dempshey!? Is zat you!?" he squealed, and his eyes turned pale brown. "Yeah." Dempsey replied smoothly. "Takeo and Nikolai are here, too." "IT IS YOU!" Richtofen nearly jumped for joy. Violet Don't feed the plants! 00:16, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen sighed with a purr. "Have you found her yet?" Dempsey shakily asked. "Er, no, I haven't found ze one loved yet..." Richtofen mewed suspiciously. Violet 00:22, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Prophecy Roleplay